Honour and Obedience
by Vintage Vixxin
Summary: After being captured on Earth and sold aboard the Mother Ship, Milaina must survive among the fierce race of Hunters. Will she be able to conform to her new role, or will she suffer a painful demise?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to the new story! As always, let me know what you think.**

 **This is my first story for this fandom. Not going to lie, I'm probably going to make mistakes. If you see any major ones, please let me know. I'll try and do my best.**

 **Warning (for the entirety of this story) – sexual content, mature themes, violence, inter-species**

* * *

"Be patient"

Ducked behind a fallen tree alongside my Father, the withered moss covered trunk hid us from the view of the Deer that stood only a few meters away. The animal grazed along the grassy floor of the woods. It didn't know that we'd been following is for days. It didn't know that death is so close. The thrill of the hunt made me my heart pound beneath my chest. The thumping noise echoed into my ears.

I held the gun so still and precise. I looked through the scope. I have the shot. My fingers caressed the trigger, but just as I went to pull back – the crackling sound of a branch had the animal standing in alert. Its ears twitched. It's jaw grinded. Another, more louder, crack sound echoed out and the Deer fled for its life. I huffed in annoyance.

What was that?

"It was probably another animal" spoke my Father as he stood up from behind the log "Come on. We can still get another shot" he adjusted his cap befor trekking forward.

I too stood up, ready to follow when I paused. I can feel eyes burrowing into the back of my head. The little hairs along my neck are standing on end. The air is tense. I listened and looked out to toward the other trees around us – up in the branches and around the bushes. I can't find anything. It's quiet – a little _too_ quiet.

"Milaina!" called my Father as he stood a few meters away. He waved me over "Hurry up"

I started moving again. Rushing to catch up, we began tracking the Deer once again. It's heading west and so we followed in that direction. Taking out my canteen, I took a gulp of water. We've been out here for hours. The boring heat of the sun caused me to sweat, but the trees around us managed to cover up most of the direct sunlight.

I stopped when I saw my Father crouch down to inspect the imprints in the dirt and leafs. I moved beside him "He slowed down back there. Stopped" he pushed around a few more leafs "See how it digs in – something scared him again. It wasn't us"

"Another hunter?" I questioned.

"We're the only ones here, unless someone hasn't checked in" usually the other hunters are very careful to check themselves in when they move area to area. It's to make sure no one ends up shooting one another. It's safer.

"Like you said, it's probably just another animal. We should keep going before it gets farther out" I stood up. Following the trail the Deer had left behind, I was walking when I heard another crackle. I paused again and took another look around. There's nothing and no one in site, it's just us. Peculiar.

I jolted with fright when my Father hand landed on my shoulder. He gave me a strange look "You alright?" he questioned with his brows knitted.

I nodded "Yeah. I'm good" we continued on.

Lolling my head side to side, the bones in my neck cracked with relief. Moving around trees and massive logs, my Father held up his arm; telling me to stop. He gestured with his hand to crouch and we both did "There he is" he whispered as I carefully moved a little closer "Right over there. Do you see him?"

"Yeah" I nodded "I got him"

The Deer had paused near a tree to graze on bits of foliage. The animal looked up with his black beady eyes. He's a little far away, but he's there in a good line of view. I grabbed my gun from over my shoulder and flattened myself on the ground. It's easier to shoot this way when you've got nothing to lean on. It stops the shaking.

I lined up my scope. It's going to be a hard one, but I think I can manage. I took the time to breathe for a moment, slow my heart rate and clear my mind. My tongue ran over my front teeth and I swallowed. My finger rested on the trigger – I pulled. The distinct bang went off and the bullet soared through the air before a pitched groan echoed out and the Deer staggered before falling to the ground with a thud.

I gasped before smiling wide. I did it.

We both stood up and my Father clapped "That's my girl!" we high-fived each other and I felt that pump of adrenaline course through my veins with excitement. Victory "You go make sure he's down. I got to go take a leak and then I'll be over"

He walked off toward a nearby tree for privacy. I suppose when Mother Nature calls, you answer. I shook my head with a scoff before heading off towards the Deer. I called out over my shoulder "See, I told you it'd be a good seas – "

I took another step before the ground around me moved quicker than I could keep up with. The leaves, dirt and twigs whipped up into the air and a net formed up around me in a split-second. I screamed as I was suddenly hauled up into the air. I could hear shouting, my Father "Milaina!" he called while running toward me.

"Dad!" I yelled as I started to panic. I could barely move inside of the net, but I struggled none the less.

My vision is partially blocked as I tried to look down through the holes of the net. My breathing is hard and laboured. My heart pounded so hard it hurt. My throat is dry. I looked around, trying to find something that I could do to get myself out of here. There's nothing.

"Dad!" I called out "Get me out of here!"

There was no answer, just pure quiet besides my struggling. I looked down through the holes of the net. My Father wasn't anywhere in site. Where did he go? Did he leave to get help? He would have told me before he went.

"Dad! Where are you?!"

Still no answer. Surely he couldn't have gotten that far away in such a short time. I can feel tears well in my eyes but I pushed them back. I can't cry. I need to think. My eyes widened when I realised I have a pocket knife in my jeans. Squirming, I reached a hand behind me to fish it out. Flipping it open, I started to cut at the net but it isn't working. Is it made of rope? I'm not sure if it is. It feels like it.

I kept trying to cut into it before I suddenly felt weightless. The net was being dropped and I screamed as I was dragged back down to the Earth. I groaned as I hit the solid ground. My lashes fluttered. My vision is blurred. Darkness is creeping into the corners and I heard a voice – it was my Father. I could hear my name being called out over and over again, but his voice hiccupped and seemed to be on a loop. A tall dark figure walked toward me and the pitch of my name fluctuated drastically.

That isn't my Father.

* * *

When I eventually woke, I felt nothing but pain. My head throbbed and it was so _tigh_ t I think my brain might explode. My legs and arms ache viciously as if I've broken a few bones. I'm surprised I'm not dead with the height that I fell from; a few meters off the ground. I must have bruises everywhere. I didn't want to move.

But as I lay on something hard and not anything at all like a mattress, I recognised the lack of beeping monitors and the warmth of my Mothers hand; as she'd no doubt be at the hospital for when I woke up. Slowly opening my eyes with a few winced blinks, I expected a white ceiling. I expected my parents or a nurse. I expected a soft pillow beneath my head and a blanket to keep me warm.

There was none of that.

Instead I felt the hard metal of a table beneath my back. My skin is flush against it. I'm only wearing cloth undergarments, not my own clothes. I shivered from the horrifying notion and the coldness of the table. The roof is also made of metal and now that I realise it, it's a little dark inside the room. There's no windows, just lights here and there.

My body twitched and I felt a tug around my wrists and ankles. My arms are restrained and my legs are as well. I sucked in a breath as I looked to my left. There's metal cupboards and tall glass cylinders filled with preserved _things_ – _things_ I've never seen before. There's equipment that doesn't belong to that of a hospital. It's all _strange_ looking.

I suddenly heard a rustling to my right. I looked over. My heart skipped a beat and I felt sick as I felt my stomach drop. At first, I stared. Its back is facing toward me and all I can see is the muscular expanse of its body. There's black hair-like appendages coming from its head. The reptile-like green mottled tone of its flesh is mostly covered by some sort of net material. There was no other clothing on it except for a loin cloth and shoes.

It all caught up to me – I screamed.

For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to think. I'm afraid. I don't know where I am or if this is all real. Maybe it's some kind of sick joke. Maybe it's a dream and I'll wake up at any moment. The creature suddenly spun around, its hair shifting as it did. I screamed louder when I finally saw its _face_. It was nothing like a humans.

Its two eyes are sunken in and yellow, and its forehead elongated. It has no nose, and instead of lips there's four mandibles that had spread open with a growl. It doesn't _look_ fake. It doesn't _sound_ fake. Stepping toward me, I stopped screaming to struggle but the bonds are too strong. My eyes are wide. It's holding something, a syringe gun.

"No, no, no" I muttered "Get away!"

It didn't stop. It didn't reply.

Stepping closer until it was at the side of the table, I moved to the opposite side as much as I could. I panted with fear as it reached me for. The creatures hand is large and its finger nails look like claws. Pinning my head to the side, I squirmed before feeling a stabbing pinch in the side of my neck. What is it giving me?

The creature let me go and stepped away to turn back around. I felt a flush of heated warm flow through me from my head to my toes. The pain from earlier is ever so slowly easing to something bearable. Watching as it moved over to its working bench, I heard more rustling. Turning back around a moment later, I saw something else in its hand. It's circular, half an inch thick and made of metal.

It's a collar.

I struggled as it reached toward me to try and lock it into place. Lashing out, I went to bite the creature's hand but it moved away at the last second. It growled with a click of its mandibles before moving with swiftness. I wasn't at all prepared for the splintering pain in my jaw as I was backhanded without hesitation. Wincing, tears immediately welled in my eyes as I choked out a sob.

In my stunned state, the creature locked the metal collar around my neck and I instantly felt _breathless_. The unfamiliar weight around my throat makes me feel like I can't breathe, as if my whole body is suddenly _caged_. When I realised that the restraints around my wrists and ankles had been released, I immediately rolled off of the table and stood up on the other side with shaky legs.

My head is spinning.

Keeping my eyes firmly on the creature, it was then that I realised how incredibly massive and tall it is. It stood poised like a solid wall of flesh and pure muscle. Looking it up and down, I saw its toned chest and defined abdomen. Physically is looks a little similar to humans. I could say with some confidence that _it_ is a male.

Staring at me with those yellow eyes, neither one of us moved. I glanced around for something to use as a weapon to defend myself. I found some sort of scalpel looking knife and held it in front of me "Let me go" I demanded as firmly as I could. The creature didn't reply so to speak, but clicked again. Can he understand me? Can he speak properly?

I stepped forward toward what looked to be the open door way of the room that led into a corridor. It was off to the side in _middle ground_. I'd have to be quick if I was going to make it. But as soon as I took another step, he growled and his whole body tensed. I was hesitant, but I ran despite the obvious warning and danger.

Darting toward the door I thought I was going to make it, but my hopes of escape where crushed. A searing burn blossomed along my scalp as he grabbed a clump of my brown hair by the roots. Pulling me back, I fell to land on the ground with a thump. Striding over to me, I held up the knife but it didn't seem to faze him as he stood above and reached down. I swung without any real aim and he knocked the knife from my hands.

I saw him reaching for my throat – I thought I was going to die.

I thought that he was going to wrap his monstrous hands around my neck and choke me until the life left my body. My eyes closed as I waited for the crippling pressure, but it never came. Instead I heard a metal click sound out and I opened my eyes to see he'd attached a metal leash to my collar. Relief flooded me before the anger swooped in.

"No!" I growled "Let me go!"

Grabbing the leash, I tried to tug it from his hands but the grip he has is like a vice. Squirming and wriggling on the floor to try and get free, the creature ignored me as he turned and strode toward the door. When the length of the leash ran out, my body jolted forward and I slid along the floor with a yelp.

Dragging me out the door and a little way down the hallway, the collar dug into my throat and I choked before hurrying to scramble onto my two feet. My eyes watered as I took in a lung full of air. Stumbling to keep up with his large strides, I eagerly looked around to try and figure out where we were. But like everything else, our surroundings are made of metal panelling, grids and somewhat intricate mechanical designs. A slight mist of smoke also covered the floor.

A hard tug caused me to stumble and I picked up the pace so he didn't do it again. I still can't see any windows. There's only a labyrinth of long, large hallways, rooms that branched off and no one else but us. I feel so alone. I feel so lost. I still can't tell if this is real or not, even after everything. Why am I here? I wanted to ask but I doubt I'd get an answer from him.

Stopping in front of a large door after a few minutes, I heard screeches, wails and growls coming from the other side. Dread filled me to the brim and I took a few steps away. What's making all that noise? I don't want to go in there. Watching, the creature pressed a few buttons on a control panel and symbols consisting of red dashes lit up before disappearing.

The door swiftly opened up to an incredibly large storage facility. The noises became incredibly loud, deep and pitched. I didn't want to move but he pulled on the leash again and I was forced to follow. Peering around, there's row of cages all separated from one another on either side of the large storage room. I could see other-worldly creatures banging their alien bodies up against the metal bars of the cage.

What is this? What are they?

Walking down the centre, there's a good two or more meters between us and the cages either side. I made sure to stay right in the middle. Glancing at the rabid looking aliens as they snarled at us, I hadn't noticed he'd stopped and I bumped into his back. I shrieked and took a few steps away from him as he turned around and grabbed the back of my neck. He dragged me toward an empty cage and opened the door.

"No!" I shook my head and planted my feet "I'm not going in there. I'm not staying here"

It wasn't a negotiation. Opening the door, he unclipped the leash and easily shoved me inside. I had enough room to stand up and lay down. Turning around, my hands clutched the bars and I watched as he left. I started sobbing. Tears flowed down my cheeks and stumbled to the back of the cage. Sitting down with my legs drawn up to my chest, I cried until I couldn't anymore.

Where am I?

* * *

 **A/N What do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Another update! As always, let me know what you think. Cheers for all the great reviews I received for the first chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :)**

* * *

I awoke with a startled jolt as a loud bang rattled the cage.

Wincing, I'd hit my head on the top bars as I scrambled to press myself against the back of the cage. Hugging my knees close to my chest in order to get myself as far away from him as possible, my heart pounded beneath my chest. Staring at me with his yellow eyes, my gaze wandered a little ways down to see that he's holding the familiar metal bucket.

Reaching into it, he pulled out a slab of what I could only describe to be _mea_ t. Throwing it between the bars, it landed near my feet with a sticky thud. I grimaced as I looked down at it. The flesh is coloured a sickly grey-purple. It looks fowl and it smells even worse. Every day he makes his way down the line of cages, throwing the hideous meat at us, and every day I refuse to eat it.

I feel sick with just the site, let alone the thought of consuming it. But the other beasts surrounding me didn't seem to have a problem in devouring their portion of the meals. Waiting until he left, I reached over and picked up the sticky meat before throwing it back towards the front end of the cage. I don't want it rotting and stinking beside me.

Resting my head back against the bars, I swallowed. My throat is tight and as dry as a hot desert. My stomach growled and twisted with painful knots. I winced as my arm clutched around my belly to try and sooth it. I haven't eaten since I woke up in this hellish prison; two days ago. It's been nothing but cramped suffering.

I can barely sleep.

When I do it's filled with horrible nightmares. I remember back to the frightening day I was taken. I remember my Father screaming my name – and then nothing. I tried to ask and see what had happened to him. I wanted to know if he's safe, if he's okay, but the creature wouldn't answer me. He'd chuff or growl before stalking away to leave me alone and surrounded by these _monsters_ for hours on end.

I hate him and this place.

Leaning further against the metal bars of the cage, my spine and ribs suddenly dug into the metal painfully. He's standing in front of my cage again, looking at me and then at the meat I'd discarded once again. Making a clicking noise, his fist banged against the cage and I jumped in pure fright.

"S'yuit-de" it growled. I didn't understand a single syllable of what he'd said. The language is far from English. He pointed to the meat with a clawed finger and I shook my head. It's obvious that he wants me to eat it, but I won't.

I don't care if I starve.

The creatures large hands clenched by his sides, his chest heaving up and down in anger. I half expected him to rip the door open and grab me, but nothing of the sort happened. Instead he turned and strode away without another sound. Taking in a lung full of air, I didn't realise I was holding my breath. Calming down, my eyes closed as my head feels dizzy.

I don't know how much more of this I can take. I live in constant fear and hunger. It never ends. I just want to go home. Curling up in the corner of the cage, my head rested to the side before I eventually slipped back into the darkness of sleep. I dreamt of my Father, my Mother, my life and how it all went so incredibly wrong.

Apart of me feels like I'm going crazy.

The dream lasted what felt like only minutes before I was jolted awake again. My mind went into panic as I thought he'd returned, but he was nowhere in sight. The beasts around me are going hysterical with their loud noises and thrashing. The whole room is vibrating and shaking, like we're experiencing an Earthquake. Then a thump happened and my body lurched to the side a little; my bony shoulder digging into one of the metal bars – the place went still after that.

What's going on? What just happened?

I slowly shifted forward to the front of the cage, careful not to step on the wet purple slab of meat. Holding onto the bars, I looked out to see if anything was different. There was nothing as I waited for at least another half hour. Maybe it _was_ an Earthquake. The fact still didn't give me a single clue of where I am exactly. I could be in the middle of nowhere for all I know.

My nose wrinkled as I suddenly caught a waft of something unpleasant. The stench wasn't that which came from the alien beasts. Leaning down, I briefly smelt my skin and grimaced when I realised the odour is coming from me. I haven't been able to clean myself since I was kidnapped. With that thought I scratched my hair as it itched. My once soft brown locks are now oily and tangled. The simple cloth undergarments that cover my breasts and privates haven't been changed either.

I've never felt so filthy.

Discarding the thoughts of the unclean state of my body, a loud gush of air sounded and I even felt it caress the skin of my body before the very end of the storage room began to move; the metal creaking with a hum. The wall began to lower and I realised it was forming some sort of ramp. What is this? Are we on a ship of some sort? It would explain the lack of windows.

Immediately pressing my face close to the bars, I couldn't see anything beyond the ramp as a dense smoke wall shielded the site from me. Rubbing my eyes, black figures appeared admits the smoke. They walked up the ramp and once they emerged from the white clouds, I realised it was more of _them_ – those tall creatures. They looked identical but also different to the one that had captured me.

Continuing to watch, they began to unhook some of the cages to take them away. To where, I didn't know. I only knew I didn't particularly want to follow, or stay for that matter. Shifting back to the other end of the cage, I waited patiently until I saw them walking straight toward me. My body tensed and I prepared myself.

They're unhooking the cables to my cage. The metal bars clanged a little and I squealed when the whole cage had begun to move across the metal ground. Where heading straight for the wall of smoke that had only dissipated a little. Holding on, I closed my eyes and held my breath when I went through to end up on the other side.

Slowly opening my eyes with a blink, I can see we're in a large docking bay of sorts. There's more ramps and more cargo being unloaded. There's commotion all around and there's plenty more of _them_. There moving around everywhere, talking to each other in that odd language. There's too many. A few of them stared right at me as I'm being dragged past. I curled into a tighter ball in the corner of the cage and kept my head down.

I didn't look up again until I heard what sounded like the noises you'd find at a busy market place. I can smell mouth-watering food and I could hear a barrage of their language being spoken all around. It's hard to listen. It's hard to focus. When the cage stopped, I dared to take a sneaky look around. I'd been dumped beside two other cages beneath a canopy tent made of pelts.

There's decorated tents and stalls everywhere, each of them very busy. More of those _things_ roamed around. Some are dressed in just a loin cloth, pelts or bits of armour. I gawked as I saw two of them walking past with masks upon their faces. Dangerous. Deadly. It made the hairs on my entire body stand on end. My heart raced.

Looking to my left, I saw someone in particular catch my eye – a woman walking amongst the crowd of creatures. I gasped with relief and joy. The first human I've seen in a small eternity "Help me!" I called out desperately through the bars. The woman stopped at the sound of my voice. Her blonde hair shifting along her shoulders and her blue eyes filled with sympathy once she saw me.

I didn't expect what happened next.

The woman didn't reply to me. She didn't come over. Instead she kept moving along with the flow of the crowd. I couldn't believe it. Why isn't she going to help me? Then more questions sprung to mind. Why is she walking so freely amongst those things? She wears a collar just like me. I don't understand.

My hope became further crushed.

Sitting in the cage, my mind zoned out as I thought of nothing – it's just blankness. I only came crashing back down to reality when another one of those _things_ unlocked my cage and swung the door wide open. It held a leash in its hand "Ki'cte ooman" he grunted with a raspy voice.

I didn't move as I glared into the creatures eyes. Its mandibles flared a little in annoyance before he banged his fist against the metal bars. I jolted but tried to remain as firm as possible. I don't want to be weak. I don't want to be scared. Not in a place like this. He banged the cage once more, and when I didn't move, he pulled a metal device off from the belt that hung around his waist and held it up to the cage.

I screamed.

It was like nothing I've ever felt before. Immense pain, shooting up through every tendon and vein in my body like strikes of lightening in the sky. Panting, my muscles stung and tears welled in my eyes. He shocked me again before I quickly rushed toward the front of the cage. Leaning down, he clipped the leash to my collar and took a step back to yank me out the rest of the way.

My body lurched forward from the momentum. My neck ached from the harsh treatment. I was disoriented for a moment as he dragged me just out of the canopy tent and toward a small raised platform. Giving a firm shove to my back, he threw me up onto the stage. Tying the other end of the leash through a metal loop in the centre of the platform, he turned and left.

I struggled as I stared down at the metal loop in the floor. My fingers tried to scratch at the leash, trying to untie it so I could run away. I don't think I'd get very far, but I wasn't going to waste any opportunity I have. Not when I know what I'm being faced with. My fingernails are starting to bleed as I clawed at it. I sniffled. It's not working. _Nothing_ is working. I hit it with a grunt of frustration.

"Don't fight" came a light and feminine voice.

I gasped as I looked up. I hadn't heard her approach – the blonde woman who ignored me earlier. I reached out and grabbed her, pulling her toward me "Get me out of here, please" I begged "I want to go home"

She shook her head and grabbed my hands in her own "The Mother Ship is your home now. There's no going back. Don't fight and do what they say. They'll keep you alive"

"How can you say that to me?" I snapped with anger "What are you talking about? Mother Ship? What is that?" I squeezed her hands to make her look at me with her big blue eyes "What are they?"

"Hunters" she explained "Yautja"

Pulling her hand away, she frantically looked around as if she were scared "I have to go" turning around, the woman quickly scurried away before I could grab her again. Watching as her blonde locks disappeared into the crowd. I slumped back on the platform. Bringing my legs up to my chest, I sat in a ball and held my hands over my head as I looked down at my lap.

I sniffled as I rocked back and forth. The woman talked so quickly I could barely keep up. I have to take a minute to process everything she'd told me. That I wouldn't be going home. That I'm on a _Mother Ship_. That these _things_ are Hunters – Yautja. Tears welled in my eyes once again, they dripped to land on the skin of my inner thighs; tickling the flesh as they trailed down _._

A large warm hand suddenly pushed me from the right and I fell over on my side with a thud and a small yelp. Quickly getting up to my knees, I became instantly alert as I looked to where I'd been pushed to see a Yautja standing there; looking at me with his grey sunken in eyes.

"N'ritja" he grunted at me.

My brow knitted together in confusion as I backed away from him. Don't they know I can't understand what they're saying? The whole thing is beginning to irritate me. Although, I'm not going to shake my head again. It seems they're a race that doesn't like to be denied or disobeyed.

Pursing my lips into a firm line, I glanced him up and down. Black netting cladded his reptile like flesh, wrist guards are tied to both his arms, and a loin cloth covered his modesty. There's golden rings every so often along his hair-like appendages, and there's a piece of plated armour that goes over his right shoulder.

"N'ritja ooman" he grunted and crossed his thick muscular arms, as if growing impatient.

I turned my head when I saw the other Yautja who'd leashed me to the platform step out to greet the one who'd pushed me. They talked back and forth as I watched. The one who'd pushed me over turned to look me up and down with a chuff.

"S'yuit-de pyode amedha" the Yautja made a snickering noise. I knew he must have insulted me in some way. It made anger flare in my chest.

The one who'd tied me down stepped over and grabbed my leash. Baring my teeth, I too wrapped my hands around it. Squirming and squealing as he dragged me closer, I was pulled to be so close I could reach out and touch them. The one still holding the leash gestured to me as he spoke. I felt a clawed hand grab my jaw and I was made to look into a pair of familiar grey eyes.

Turning my head this way and that, the Yautja inspected my face as if I were merchandise. The thought made me sick. Is that what I am? Is this what's happening? Am I being sold? I shifted my head enough to bite into his hand as hard as I could. He pulled away with a growl and I watched as fluoro green blood began to ooze from the wounds I'd inflicted. My eyes went wide at the site before I wiped at my mouth and spat the brightly coloured liquid out of my mouth.

Disgusting.

A hand fisted into a clump of my hair and I winced with a cry "Let go of me" I growled as my hands raised to move over his own.

Cocking his head slightly to the side, the Yautja with the grey eyes stared at me before letting go of my hair and speaking a few hushed words to the other of his kind. I watched as I was untied from the platform and exchanged for a leather satchel that rattled like a bag of coins.

I shook my head "No" anyone with sense could assume I'd been sold, right then and there – so quickly "I'm not going with you" the Yautja with the grey eyes flared his mandibles at me and gave a deep growl. I turned my head away with a wince before he pulled on my leash.

Stumbling forward with a gasp, the Yautja started walking and I had no choice but to follow. Lingering as far behind him as I could, I took the opportunity to take in the view of the markets as we walked amongst the crowd. I can't see anywhere where they wouldn't be able to find me. As the minutes ticked by, the amount of bodies around us began to dwindle and soon we were walking down a large and quiet hallway.

I stared at his broad shouldered back as his muscles moved beneath the black netting. His hair-like appendages, that looked more like dreadlocks, swayed a little as he moved. Surprisingly, despite his size, the Yautja's footsteps weren't heavy but light in a way. I was quick to stop as to not collide into him as he paused in front of a door; one of many.

Opening it up with the press of few button with the familiar red dashes, I peeked around to see that it's a large room of sorts. He stepped in and I was tugged to follow. The first thing that caught my eye in a terrifying way, is the mirage of cleaned skulls. All of them are alien looking and quite large. I'm glad their dead. I wouldn't want to be confronted with one of those things.

Glancing around, I felt a soft fur rug beneath my bare feet and I can see a working table pushed to the right side of the room, and a grand canopy bed covered in more pelts positioned in the centre of the large space. I could assume this is where he lives. Drawn out of my thoughts, a tall and formidable figure stepped in front of me. His grey eyes glared down at me, and before I could look up – I crashed to the floor with a thud.

My cheek went numb before throbbing with a searing pain. Whimpering, I tried not to make too much noise. I didn't want him to know how much it really hurt as tears watered my eyes. Blinking them away, I stayed on the floor and didn't look up. My whole head is spinning, the world tilting this way and that. Darkness crept into the corner of my site. I clutched at consciousness for as long and as hard as I could, but it wasn't enough.

* * *

 **A/N In future chapters, after Milaina starts to learn the language a bit more, I'll be putting the translation in brackets beside it so you can all understand what they're saying. Or do you guys prefer it to be listed after the chapter? I know a lot of people do that for their AVP stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Another chapter! As always, let me know what you think. I appreciate positive criticism and any idea's you may have for this story. Cheers for all the reviews on last chapter.**

* * *

I'm alone.

The Yautja who'd struck me into unconsciousness is nowhere in sight, and at some point he'd moved me from where I fell. I was now tucked away in the corner of the room with my leash hooked to a metal ring in the wall. There's enough length to stand up and take a few steps, but he was smart to keep me as far away from his collection of weapons that hung teasingly on the wall above his workbench.

Wincing as I touched my cheek, I knew my skin would be blemished with dark bruises and maybe a little bit of swelling. I can still see out of both of my eyes which is a positive sign. The only thing I had to worry about is when that towering monster who'd _bought_ me yesterday returned from wherever he went. Already it's been hours. My bottom is sore from sitting on nothing but a thin scratchy pelt that had been placed in the corner, and the skin of my throat chaffed as I continued to tug at the collar.

The swoosh of the door opening had my back immediately straightened as the Yautja with the grey eyes strode in. He carried something soft and silk like in his hands before tossing it onto the end of his bed. Walking over to me, I winced when he crouched down to my level; too personally close for comfort.

Holding out something dry and meat-like, he spoke lowly "S'em-te"

Eyeing the strip of meat, it looked almost identical to beef jerky. My belly grumbled as if pleading for me to take it. Slowly reaching forward, I went to accept the offering when he dropped the meat onto the ground; his sunken in orbs never leaving my own. My eyes narrowed a little.

"S'em-te" he repeated.

I darted for the strip of meat on the floor, but he was much quicker. Plucking it before I could grab a hold of it, the Yautja held the food out once again. I shook my head "I'm not playing your stupid game" I hissed before leaning back and pressing myself into the corner of the room.

His thick fingers latched onto a patch of my hair and tugged me forward. I winced as tears watered my eyes. Holding the strip of meat to my lips, I tried to turn my head away but his grip on my sensitive locks only tightened. Hesitantly parting my lips, I bit down on the rough and chewy piece of meat.

I barely had time to thoroughly chew the first bite when he shoved in the rest. The flavour tasted tangy and metallic. Coughing when I almost chocked, I went to spit it back out but he quickly covered my mouth "S'em-te" he said.

I can barely breathe. The awful taste on my tongue is overpowering and my cheeks sucked in from the bitterness. Chewing and swallowing as fast as I could, I pushed at his hand on my mouth and he moved so that I could take in gasps of air. Spluttering, he watched me with a tilt of his head. I felt like a curiosity – entertainment.

Clawed hands reached out to unhook the leash from my collar. Grabbing my arm, the Yautja hauled me onto my feet and I stumbled when he shoved me toward another door. I wiped the wetness that dampened my lashes "Where are you taking me?" I asked as he kept nudging me toward the other door. I don't know where it goes.

"H'dui'se" he replied with a grimace "S'kei'i-te"

Pressing a button on the control panel beside the door, it opened to reveal a smaller but relatively large room that reminded me of a roman bathing house. There's a square pool in the middle of the room and I can see steam rising from the water's surface. A thin strip of glass lines the very top of one of the metal walls to allow in the view of the outside. In truth, I was expecting clouds and the sun, but all I can see are millions of stars.

Is it night time?

Stepping into the room, I neared the pool of water and stared down. It looks incredibly warm and inviting. My hair began to itch again and my body tingled as if I had a thousand microscopic bugs nipping at my skin. Hands began to tug at my cloth undergarments from behind and I instantly spun around to slap his firm chest.

"Don't touch me" I snapped. What did he think he was doing?

Looking up at the Yautja's own narrowed eyes, he gave a sudden but firm shove to my chest and I fell back into the water with a splash. The pool enveloped my whole body and I soon realised it's a lot deeper than I thought it'd be. Struggling to the surface, I spluttered as I clung to the edge of the pool. Wiping the wet strands of my hair from my face, the Yautja stared down at me with his arms crossed.

"You're trying to kill me" I muttered more to myself than him.

"M-di" he replied and I glanced up with a confused face. Can he understand me? The others didn't seem to, or maybe they were just ignoring me. I wouldn't be surprised.

Slowly letting go of the side, the water remained level with my neck and my feet still didn't touch the bottom. Swimming back a little, I hovered in the middle of the pool with a hum before ducking under for a few seconds and coming back up. The Yautja still hadn't moved and instead, he continued to watch me with trained eyes.

"Kic'te H'ka-se" he pointed to the ground near his feet. I gathered he wanted me to get out, but I've only been in here for a little while – or maybe it's been longer. I'm not sure.

"I want to stay longer"

The Yautja shook his head "M-di. H'ka-se" this time he spoke more firmly.

I looked around the room with a huff. In here I feel so warm and safe. I don't want to go back into that room only to be tied up again. The Yautja took a threatening step forward and I flinched before making my way to the edge of the pool. I was going to get out when I looked down to see the thin cotton undergarments I wore is now practically see through. I gasped before lowering myself back into the pool.

"No" I shook my head "I'm not getting out" not when I'm so exposed for all to see, or just _him_.

He growled. Mandibles clicking. Squeezing his large hands opened and closed, the glare I felt boring down on me made me feel incredibly weak and small. The notion that he could snap me like a twig suddenly came to mind and I became frighted. He's already knocked me unconscious with a single blow, and he almost chocked me not a moment ago. I can't imagine what he'd do next, and I don't want to find out.

Flushing a bright red, my embarrassment is evident as I climbed out from the pool. I immediately crossed my legs and folded my arms over my chest as I stood before him. Chuffing, the Yautja grabbed me behind the neck and guided me back into his room. Water dripped down my body and onto the floor, however he didn't seem bothered by it.

The foul odour emitting from my body beforehand had completely gone and now I smelt like nothing. No fruity or masculine scent, just a _watery_ type of smell. Standing in the middle of the room the Yautja stood behind as he made an effort to undress me again. I went to move away when he pulled me back; his grip painfully tight.

"Ki'cte" he scolded, but I continued to struggle and fight. Suddenly swiping out his leg, I tripped to the ground and landed on my back atop the pelt rug. The back of my head met the floor with a thud and I winced as I stared up at the Yautja who hovered above me "S'yuit-de Aseigan"

Grabbing my ankle, I kicked and squealed when he flipped me over onto my stomach and began to do the last thing I'd ever of have expected. He started to _purr_. Low and smooth, the gentle sound reached my ears and I instantly relaxed. My whole body became limp with a warm tingle and my eyes fluttered. It's a feeling hard describe but to me it's soothing and euphoric; like a strange mix between a gentle caress and the aftermath of an orgasm.

Intoxicating.

Stilling as I lay on my stomach, my fingers touched the soft fur of the pelt beneath my hands. All my worries seemed to wash away and I couldn't care less in this moment as his hands tore the fabric of my undergarments. Left completely naked, I shivered a little as my skin turned with goose-bumps. The purring lasted a moment longer before it stopped and the trance I was in lifted.

Blinking, I curled into a protective ball on the floor. Glaring up at the towering Yautja, he held the dress he'd brought in earlier. Dropping the pink-beige gown onto my body, I quickly snatched it and slipped it on. Sitting up, I tied the strings behind my neck. My shoulders and arms are exposed and the rest flowed down to just above my ankles. I stood up.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded with a snarl. I want to know how he was able to do that; pacify me into such a vulnerable state. He cocked his head, as if playing innocent "Tell me what you did" I spoke a little louder this time.

The Yautja's grey eye's pierced my own as he stepped forward. Reaching out, a large hand shoved my shoulder. The force wasn't enough to make me fall or to cause pain, but it was firm enough to make me stumble a little. The Yautja shoved me again and again "Ch'hkt-a" he said.

He continued to push me until I finally snapped "Stop it!"

The Yautja obeyed only to start purring again. Immediately, I became calm and content. The anger cooling away to nothing, and then he stopped. Taking a step away, it made sense. The purring is a way to calm and control. I was getting agitated – _ch'hkt-a_ – and he made it go away.

"Don't do that again" I spoke firmly as I looked at him "This is my body. You can't –" interrupted mid-sentence, the Yautja took a quick and threatening step forward and I coward back.

Grabbing the hair at the base of my skull, he forced me to look at him. Clutching the collar, he wiggled it a little "Aseigan" he said before shoving me to the ground. I landed on my knees with a thud and the Yautja stood tall with pride above me "N'yaka-de"

It wasn't hard to decipher what he's saying despite the complicated language barrier. He's _big_ and I'm _small_. He's the _master_ and I'm the _servant_. Glaring up into his grey sunken in eyes, I didn't make a move to get up. Instead I sat on the floor, my fingers curling to grip the fur pelt tightly. Anger is bubbling up inside of me as well as sadness. I don't want to be here.

This isn't where I belong.

A moment longer passed before a sudden cascade of fabric landed in front of me. It's the dress he'd brought in earlier. Reaching over, I took it and cradled the clump to my chest. I know my current clothes are still very much see through and I know the Yautja's still staring down at me. I wondered if he's going to leave or if I'm going to be forced to change in front of him.

Another minute had ticked down and he still hadn't shifted other than to cross his arms. A clicking noise began to sound out in the room, deep and rattling. He's getting irritated, I know it. But I'm not going to strip myself naked so the Yautja can watch like the predator he is. I refuse.

"Je'kainde"

Stepping forward and reaching down, I was yanked from the floor; the dress torn from my hands and casted aside. Gasping with a wince, he back handed me across the face and I would have tumbled back to the floor if it weren't for the fact he's holding me. Using my temporary shock as a window, the dirty cotton fabric covering my chest was pulled down and torn away with little strain.

Covering my exposed parts with my free arm, I began to kick and flail like a person gone mad. Hitting his leg and stomach a few times, I was going to knee him in the groin when he caught the underside of my knee. Glancing up into his eyes, the Yautja held a very unamused and almost deadly look. Hiking up my leg and pushing me back, I landed with a flop onto the massive bed.

Instantly turning around I went to scatter up to the other end, and I was halfway there when a pair of large warm hands grabbed my ankles and pulled me back down. I screamed as loud as I could. I hoped that somehow someone might save me from this brute of a thing "Get off!" I screeched like a banshee.

Letting me go, his hands instead clamped on to the sides of my cotton underwear to start tugging them down. Reaching back, I pulled upwards as I tried to prevent the possible inevitable. Soon my fingers began to ache and sting as I struggled to hold them up, and when he finally gave a firm pull; the cotton slipped from my hands to run straight down my legs. The cool air immediate caressed my bare backside and I can feel the fur pelts softly pressing into all of me from below.

Tears welled in my eyes and I yelped when he grabbed a hold of my ankles once again to drag me all the way off the bed. Falling from the edge and onto the floor with a deep thud, the wind was knocked from my lungs on impact. Coughing, he flipped me over and dropped my legs. Standing over me, the Yautja peered down to roam his grey eyes over every inch of my body.

I'm vulnerable and humiliated.

Rolling to my side, I curled into a ball and he chuffed before stepping around and grabbing a hold of my collar. Chocking as I'm dragged along the floor, I crawled on my hands and knees to alleviate some of the pressure on my throat. Pushing me into the familiar corner of the room, I was hooked to the leash again and the towering brute left the room without another sound.

* * *

Translations:

 **S'em-te** – Eat

 **Aseigan** – Slave

 **N'yaka-de** – Master

 **Ch'hkt-a** – Anxious/Excited/Hyperactive/Nervous energy

 **Ki'cte** – Enough/Quickly

 **S'yuit-de** – Pathetic

 **H'ka-se** – Now

 **M-di** – No

 **S'kei'i-te** – To be cleaned/To be clean

 **H'dui'se** – Smell/Sent/Odor/Musk

 **Je'kainde** – Stubborn


End file.
